Industrial equipment often requires power from an external power source. The equipment may be tethered to the external power source by portable power cables, which may be referred to as trailing cables. The trailing cables are used to supply power to various types of equipment such as, for example, pumps, drills, shovels, and other machines.
In one particular example, trailing cables may be attached to mining equipment, which often poses elevated safety risks. Mine machine operators may be exposed to electrical hazards caused by trailing cable damage, a line-to-ground fault existing in the mining machine, or a broken or damaged ground conductor. To ensure proper grounding of the mining machine, a ground check monitor can be used with the trailing cables. In the event of trailing cable damage as detected by the ground check monitor, mining equipment can be de-energized to protect the mining machine operator.
Conventional ground check monitoring devices suffer from one or more problems. For example, conventional ground check measurement techniques fail to accurately measure ground resistance. It is with respect to this and other considerations that the present improvements are provided.